


Future Starts Slow

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她离开的时间太长，而中间又发生了太多的事。原来的人、原来的习惯已不复存在。而她竟还天真地希望所有的事都能回到正常的轨道上，尽管它们早已被毁灭了太久。她所谓的“正常”已经荡然无存。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw





	Future Starts Slow

**Author's Note:**

> 坑，慎入。

Shaw不知道自己在这里躺了多久。

两边的高楼在天空上留下一道空隙，露出明晃晃的太阳，刺激着她的眼睛，照得她发晕。她想起前不久的某个早晨也是这样——她躺在地上，而天空中毫无阻拦的太阳直直落在她身上，消弭了她所有积攒起来的力气。

现在，缺氧让本就有些晕乎乎的头更加昏沉，肋骨的地方更像是被千针穿过，随着她剧烈的一呼一吸，每次都会带来剧烈的疼痛。侧脸应该是肿了，疼得像在被火灼烧，带着眼睛都不太能睁开。

不过话说回来，这阳光本就刺得人不太能睁眼。

她应该是在这里躺了很久了，旁边的两个敌人已停止了所有的抽搐和低吟，没了声息。但她的呼吸和心跳却一直都无法平复下来，像是她的身体抛却了她疲惫昏沉的大脑，自顾自地在高负荷空转。心跳像两军对垒前沉重快速的擂鼓，击打着她的耳膜，节奏愈快，似乎下一秒就会从胸腔里蹦出来，而她觉得自己即将窒息。

同那个早晨一样，阳光照得她一阵恍惚。汗水刺激着她的眼睛，而她动弹不得，无法呼吸，无法呼吸， _无法呼吸_ 。

“……呼吸……”

Shaw不知道自己为什么还能说话，而好一会儿之后，她才反应过来那声音来源并不是她。

“Sameen，呼吸。”Root跪在她身旁，焦急的眼神从视网膜深深印在她的脑海里，和前面许多次重叠在一起，无法消去。

“我握住了你的手，”Root的嘴一张一合，传来的声音又是那么的遥远，“现在，我需要你集中精神，Sameen，把注意力集中在你的手上，你能做到吗？”

Root的声音如同一个溺水之人最后能抓到的浮木，所以Shaw照做了。虽然她并未觉得自己的身体有任何反应，心跳依然无比剧烈，她依然无法呼吸。但Root的神色却因此放松了一些，同上次一样，同前面的许多次一样，让她知道事情正在缓解。

“握紧，Sameen，握紧。”

她依言将所有注意力集中在手掌，渐渐地，她感受到了自己正在用力的手，渐渐地，她的身体都在一点点地回应她，视网膜清楚地映出Root脸上因她的用力而一闪而过的痛楚。于是她条件反射般松了手。闭上眼大口大口地呼吸，平复心跳。

不知过了多久后她才睁开眼，正好看到旁边地下室的高窗上映出的自己。而她看起来糟糕透了——满身的血，左眼肿得几乎睁不开眼，衣服更是一团糟。

她用颤抖着的手撑着自己坐了起来，肩膀上像被压了两座山，仅仅这个动作就耗费了她太多的力气。她现在应该问问号码如何，问问旁边躺着的两个人还有没有说话的可能，但她发现自己根本就不想问。

号码毋庸置疑已被带走，这两个人也没了呼吸，问不出任何东西。至于她则被一场本应速战速决的战斗缠住，还接着因恐慌发作而几近窒息。

自跌跌撞撞地倒回地铁站起，她已经是第无数次出现类似的状况。尽管现在的频率可能比开始要低了许多，但每在她在体力或是精神边缘时，她的身体都会任性地不听使唤。这代表着什么，她想自己或许早就清楚，但却一直不愿意承认。

而众多PTSD案例以及她的医学生涯告诉她，这种状况虽会随着时间消减，但很大可能都会陪伴她一生。她的胃在一个月前才终于适应了真正的食物，但到现在为止，她都依然和芥末、辣椒绝缘。上周的某个晚上，她还因为吃了太多的牛排而反胃了好几天。

她离开的时间太长，而中间又发生了太多的事。原来的人、原来的习惯已不复存在。而她竟还天真地希望所有的事都能回到正常的轨道上，尽管它们早已被毁灭了太久。

她所谓的“正常”已经荡然无存。

“Shaw，你还好吗？”Root担忧地问她。

她点点头，瞪着Root小臂上她留下的鲜明指印，沉默地接过她伸来扶她的手。

*

Finch是对的，他总是对的。她就应该照着他和Root的话“乖乖”呆在底下大本营里打沙包，而不是跑去掺和号码的事，留下一个大大的烂摊子。

Finch在疯狂地敲键盘，试图找出带走号码的黑厢车。机器在那附近的录像不知被什么人设成了循环，而Shaw也没能记下车牌，接下来又在和两个西装男缠斗……他的寻找似乎并没有什么效果。

Shaw一直等着他开口说点什么。但自Root把她架回地铁站后，他只在看到她时候惊呼了句“我的天”，除此之外什么都没有。

她等着他说些什么。他是对的——她一点儿没准备好，也根本没有处理号码的能力。所以他为什么不给她摆一盘煎绿茶开始谈话呢？至少这样还会与原来一样不是吗？

他和Reese的交谈声都成了背景音，只有密集的键盘声一次次重重敲在她的头上，整个后脑勺都似乎随着这个节奏一阵阵发疼。心里有什么东西如杂草一般在疯狂蔓延，焦急地要求着一个发泄的闸口，让她直想透透气。

“想说的话就直说吧。”

Root正在同她背心上的拉链作斗争，它同她的呼吸一样，似乎都不太顺畅。她闻声抬头，疑惑地看着她。

Shaw从来都不太能简单忽略Root给她检查伤口时的表情。这样的时候寥寥可数，但每次都足够煎熬，让她觉得每秒都仿若永恒。她按着脸上的冰袋，尽力忽略Root的动作，以及她在移动时偶尔进入她视线的脸。

不过她并非在对Root说话。

Finch也很快意识到了这一点，他停下手中的动作，抬头望向她，“Ms. Shaw，我不太明白？”

她装作无所谓地耸耸肩，“我搞砸了，你也早说过我不适合参加任务，所以你想说什么就直说吧，这样对大家都好。”

“Ms. Shaw，我并不希望看见你中枪，或是……”Root终于搞定了拉链，被扯动的防弹衣带过腹部的淤青，疼得她倒吸一口凉气，“……这样。我只是认为，考虑到这几个月的情况，你应该尽多地——”

“你是想说‘我早告诉过你了’。”她的语气并不太好。

“Sameen……”Root终于开了口，语气带着不易察觉的不赞同，更带着明显的无奈。空气里紧张的气氛随之一缓。

Shaw咬咬牙没再说话，配合Root弄掉了身上的防弹衣，并尽自己最大努力隐藏住了随之的疼痛。防弹衣上赫然嵌着颗子弹，从这点来看，她还是应该感谢Finch——他坚持她应该带上防弹衣。

“Mr. Reese需要我的帮助，”Finch起身收拾电脑，目光避开了她的方向，“Ms. Shaw，我相信你在Root的照料下会很快恢复，多多休息。”

“说得就像我还能有其他事做一样。”她咕哝了一句。

Shaw轻轻按了按自己的腹部，那里被一颗子弹隔着防弹衣冲击，还被人重重击了一拳，已经是难看的青紫色。轻轻的按压都会带来尖锐的疼痛，但她满意地发现自己的呼吸并未因此受阻，所以恢复只是两三天的问题而已。

随着Finch的离开，地铁站里只有她和Root两人，而这是自那个早上后她便一直极力避免的情景。她不露痕迹地朝Root的方向瞥了一眼，果不其然地发现对方正看着她，眼里有明显的担忧。

她最好在她说什么之前给她找点事做。

“应该没有骨折什么的，但我最好还是得躺一会儿，你能再帮忙拿个冰袋吗？”

她慢慢地调整姿势，在床上躺好。因为一系列的原因，她还住在地铁站里，这里本是她原来那张小床的位置，但有人在这里隔了一小块空间出来，弄成了一个卧室，而其装饰风格十分的……一言难尽。

她还发现一向听得见看不见摸不着的TM被搬到了地铁车里，某天早上她还在半梦半醒间听见Harold对着屏幕问什么餐馆的卫生如何。Fusco不知何时也成了这里的常客，武器柜前面经常有一个两个柜门那么宽的人晃荡。Reese还是老样子，但他和Root间的气氛和谐得诡异万分。

他们配合无间，将号码处理得有条不紊。而在他们小心翼翼又无微不至的照料下，Shaw觉得自己像个生活无法自理的局外人。

事实证明，她还是个只会添乱的局外人。

Shaw接过Root递过来的冰袋，轻轻按在腰侧。冰凉的感觉很快便缓解了大部分的疼痛。她叹出一口气，闭眼假装休息。

*


End file.
